total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Heather. Overview Cameron and Heather don't interact much in Total Drama Returns to the Island, due to being on opposing teams, along with Heather's early merged elimination, although Cameron is one of the many votes for her. Heather seems to show subtle signs of scathing hatred for Cameron, such as only rooting for Tyler to win the challenge in Final Four Face Off! and voting for Sky to win instead of Cameron in Totally Dramatic Finale! They are both placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, and have conflicting differences with each other. Cameron, although terrified at Heathr, has been capable of fighting back against harsh insults by her. He also does not approve of his team, including Heather, arguing on many occasions. Heather underestimates Cameron completely, and considers him a weak contestant, liking to toy with his emotions, such as when she eliminates Beth to make Cameron upset. In Go Big or Go Home, Cameron worries about his chances in the game and attempts to form an alliance with Heather and vote off a mystery person. At first, they both work really well together in the challenge. However, once Tyler puts Heather and Cameron up for elimination, Heather has no choice but to lie that Cameron was telling her to eliminate Cameron, causing Cameron's elimination and making him go back to detesting Heather once again. Total Drama Returns to the Island Relay Feeling Speed Fast Heather, along with most others, is shocked by Cameron's performance in the challenge, and Heather herself is speechless. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Cameron votes off Heather for her not being very likable, and for also being a big threat for past performances. Final Four Face Off! Heather roots for Tyler to win the challenge over the rest of the Final 4, including Cameron, but only because she dislikes Cameron, Sky, and Duncan more than him. Heather is annoyed when Cameron successfully wins the challenge. Totally Dramatic Finale! Heather roots for Sky to win over Cameron, as she dislikes Cameron more than Sky. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty After Heather kicks Katie's leg and Katie asks who would do that, Cameron nervously says someone like Heather would. When Cameron comforts Sky from her outburst at Duncan, saying she used to be great friends with him, Heather is confused with his words as she'd never be friends with that thing, referring to Duncan. When Cameron jumps off the cliff, Heather yells at him not to mess it up like he does with secrets, referring to him not keeping secrets too long. When Cameron gives a number while covered in bruises, Heather laughs at his misfortune. The Returning Record Holders Cameron is slightly angry at all of his team for barely noticing that he is there to give suggestions, including Heather. The Rake-age After the Brains' cart finally stops, Heather scalds her team, calling the work shoddy, and says "Chop chop" as she claps her hands, but Cameron points out how they are not dogs. Heather angrily replies "Excuse me, bubble loser", going on to say he acts way too loyal. She cheekily remarks "Excuse me for not noticing how much of a little b**** you are." Not afraid of her, Cameron says that even though this may be mean, he says how she is dating a dog who is cheating on her like crazy, pointing out how if she spoke her feelings for him instead of playing childish games, she would be happy. Heather gets even angrier at Cameron, and condescendingly calls him a bad dog in response, slapping him across the face and laughing at him. In the confessional, Heather thinks she will be safe, saying that Cameron will vote whatever, insulting his pushover-like tendencies. Cameron blames Heather for costing the challenge as she was busy slapping everyone, but she replies to Cameron "What the f*** are you talking about, Cameron?" saying she was telling everyone to move forward, slapping people because everyone else was slow, also adding that Scarlett is right about him being vermin. She also insults Cameron when saying he is just defending Beth because he likes her, yelling at him to admit it. However, he calls Heather vermin, saying Alejandro is testing his waters with others because she is vermin, laughing at her. Sick of him, Heather angrily storms off. In the confessional, she states that Cameron thinks he's so smart, but insultingly wonders how smart he'll be when she takes down his "girlfriend". When Cameron wishes luck to Beth and Cody at the elimination ceremony, Heather scoffs that he is just saying that because he has a crush on Beth. Cameron denies this, calling Beth a worthy contestant, unlike Heather, hoping she is gone while giving a raspberry blow, but Heather tells him to shut up, calling him a weakling. Knowing she was safe with a 3-2 vote, Heather has an idea about who voted for her, grinning evilly at Beth and Cameron. When Cameron hopes he and Beth can hang out after the show ends, Heather insultively says that he is too much of a loser to hang out with human beings. Brawn Within a Beauty When Chris mentions that a team switch is happening, Cameron hopes it is Heather, but corrects himself that he said nothing so she doesn't get angry at him, making her give Cameron a suspicious look. Cameron cheers that they have won, but asks where Lightning is, to which Heather begrudgingly informs him that Lightning is right on the boat and just took a nap since she hit him, calling Cameron an idiot. While Heather and Lightning argue about how much each other contributed to the challenge, Cameron yells at them to stop arguing. Heather sobs when Cody is eliminated, and punches Cameron in the face to cheer herself up a little. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs After Amy shockingly insults Samey, Cameron winks at the camera, noting that you need to expect the unexpected, but Heather hits Cameron's head, telling him to stop winking as if he is smart, making him say "Ow." Contestants Meet Insanity Heather criticizes all of her team and their gullibility in the confessional, including Cameron, calling him a wuss. At the challenge area, Heather cheers that the challenge is a trivia, believing that "bubble brainiac" Cameron can win for the team because of his sharp intellect. She is very supportive of him, until she squeezes his arm, assuring him that if he messes this up, he's dead meat, before she walks to the challenge. After Cameron shivers at the thought of the contestants having to track down Izzy, Heather tells him to quit being a coward, noting that that maniac is all the way in the forest and they have trivia. Heather is happy that her team are at the very least safe from elimination, and tries to punch Sky, but trips and accidentaly punches Cameron instead, knocking him unconscious and breaking his glasses. While Heather sets her bed later that night, she looks outside and sees Cameron waking up and realizing he can't see. She laughs at his misfortune after she walks outside to him, and reluctantly chooses to carry him to his bed. She drops him into his bed, and asks he take a rest. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater After Scarlett hears Cameron talk, and angrily asks him if anyone asked him to speak, Heather agrees with her and pushes Cameron in a mud puddle. After Lightning insults Cameron's strength, Heather agrees with him while calling him "Lightbulb", telling Cameron that he is worthless to them in the challenge, referring to him as "caterpillar". You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! After Cameron worries about the challenge being an eating one and volunteers to sit out, Heather pushes Cameron forward while calling him "bubble brains", and reminds him that they're all in this together or else, raising a fist to him. Cameron gets frustrated by Heather, angrily asking her what she's going to do with her fist, and is about to say that he's had enough of her "bit**ines but restrains himself. Heather yells back that she'll tell him exactly what she'll do with her fist, using it to force feed Cameron food he has trouble eating. As he struggles in swallowing the food, Heather shakes him around and makes him make skeleton noises, causing him to faint. After Cameron gets up and stutters while randomly calling the food the bomb before fainting once again, Heather laughs at Cameron in a weasy tone until she vomits suddenly. As Heather watches Cameron and Sky act nice to each other, she says that she's practically going to puke at the kindness until she actually does puke from the first part of the challenge. Tyler notes to Cameron that they haven't talked since Total Drama Returns to the Island, but Heather reminds Tyler that the "dweebs" did talk when that "weak bubble dork" was injured and Tyler stupidly asked if he was okay. Cameron replies that that's basically not an interaction they had, to which Heather replies that that was due to Cameron being out "colder than a turkey" because he has a "turkey head". Watching the kindness between Cameron and Tyler, Heather barfs on Sadie. Cameron is about to take the possible reward temptation but as he watches Heather glare at him, he turns it down. Heather screams a "No!" in annoyance, yelling that she wanted massages. Heather becomes so frustrated that she repeatedly stamps the ground so hard that she eventually crushes Cameron's foot. Blood's Downpour Heather looks outside at Cameron and Samey, giving dirty looks and calling them "mongrels" to herself. Heather insults all of her team in the confessional, including calling Cameron a "dork". Still angry about Scarlett's elimination, Heather punches Cameron's glasses, calling it avenging Scarlett, saying "Screw you, vermin!" While Heather compliments Samey, she adds that she can't help her meanness when "vermin" like Cameron exists. When Cameron attempts to quit the challenge, Heather facepalms and calls him weakling. Heather cheers that she has won until she sees Cameron holding in laughter, causing her to kick his face and yell at him that they have won while calling him "Dumby", and tells him not to laugh just because she's won. Greet It and Weep Heather eats at her table alongside Alejandro and Cameron, and tells them how it's a shame she has to leave the spa hotel to share a cabin with female losers. Heather laughs at Cameron, Samey, and Tyler when they all fall over. Heather jumps at Katie to fight her but is held back by Cameron and Tyler, yelling at them to let her at Katie while calling them dorks. On the ground in the shadows slightly injured, Heather crawls to Cameron, and whispers to him that now that she's got his attention, he has to eliminate Lightning, saying that he is always calling Cameron weak and he's very powerful. She adds that her and Cameron may have their differences, but Lightning must "sha-go away." Hearing Cameron, Tyler, Sadie and Katie panic about Sky being missing, Heather asks them to calm down. Tyler agrees to Heather's proposal about eliminating Lightning and shakes her hand, but warns her that she better not be mean to anyone, especially Cameron or Katie. Heather agrees with a "Suuuure" but winks in the confessional. Cameron suddenly dissapears, making Heather confusedly ask where he went, referring to him as "guy" but rants in the confessional that it was hard to describe Cameron without an insult, gulping. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos While Sky and Cameron are on the ground, Heather crushes them and bids them farewell while calling them losers, before hopping over the next hurdle. After hearing that Sadie, Katie, Cameron, and Alejandro can eat, Heather gets mad and confused, saying that they were the ones who won the section of the challenge, not believing that those four deserve to eat. Go Big or Go Home Suddenly, Heather sees Cameron behind the tree also, and angrily asks him what he's doing in her hiding spot. Seeing Cameron sweat with nervousnes, Heather reluctantly decides not to shoot him, telling him that his braininess could help her here, and laughs evily. Cameron finds a secret big entrance into the tree using his brain and whispers to Heather something, causing her to gasp, and asks her a "Please!" In the confessional, she notes that she never knew string bean was so cold hearted. Cameron asks Heather if they should team up for the next elimination and take out "you know who". Heather feels uncomfortable inside the enclosed space of a tree and climbs to the top to talk to Cameron. Heather contemplates Cameron's idea, but first asks him to prepare his gun, as she prepares her's. She corrects Cameron that they are teaming up since their guns are working together, calling Cameron "Einstein". Seeing Sadie, Cameron asks Heather to be quiet as Sadie is near them, and prepares his gun. Heather notes that Sadie's surprised gasp at seeing them is very loud and annoying, making Sadie very noticeable. Heather mutters to herself that Sadie should come out of that hedge, calling Sadie a coward. Seeing Sadie get out of her hiding spot, Heather shoots Sadie and gets her out of the challenge. Sadie attempts to shoot Heather but Cameron grabs a plank to protect Heather from the shot. Heather is happy Sadie is out, and high-fives Cameron. After shooting Dave on the ground, Heather is relieved, but suddenly sees Cameron wet his pants and calls it "gross", telling Cameron that it's a good thing Dave hates him so much that he's not paying attention to him, as otherwise Dave would smell Cameron, groaning at referencing Dave's creepiness. Cameron lies that he is not wetting his pants, making the excuse that the tree is leaking. Heather climbs a nearby tree to run away from Dave, and yells at Cameron to help. Dave climbs the tree after Heather, as Heather repeatedly tells Cameron to do this quick. Cameron saves Heather and shoots Dave. Heather tells Cameron that that is nice going, and he may not be as expendable as Jo thought. After Tyler puts Heather and Cameron up for elimination, to save herself, Heather whispers a lie to Tyler that Cameron was trying to eliminate him, as he whispered it to her. Cameron yells that he can hear Heather, and calls that fake. Heather grabs Samey and tells her that she knows the two of them are friends, but friends jeopardize winning. Cameron swears that Tyler is his friend since he met him, but Heather simply recalls how Cameron got Tyler out in Season 6, but Cameron yells back that he had no choice, while Heather is just mean. In the confessional, Heather admits that she lied about Cameron, but had to save herself somehow. At the elimination ceremony, Heather raises her middle finger to Cameron, offending him. Hearing that Cameron is eliminated, Heather cheers out a "Yes!" Heather waves with an evil grin at Cameron. She pats Tyler on the back, calling it nice antagonism against Cameron. Hearing that it is a tie, Heather yells at Cameron that he is going down. Heather is shocked to see Cameron criticize Tyler when eliminated and call him the real evil. Cameron also insults Heather, telling her that she deserves to get her bald head crushed to the ground. Although mad at Cameron, Heather thinks he is speaking the truth when he tells Alejandro to admit his love for Heather, saying that "bubble boy" speaks the truth, winking at Alejandro. Heather giggles at Cameron insult Tyler, calling it "too rich". Trivia *They have both been finalists in a season. **Cameron in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **Heather in Total Drama All-Stars. **Coincidentally, these seasons were consecutive. *In the first five seasons, they have both merged twice. **Cameron in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. **Heather in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions